Music From Another Room with TM Characters
by Jester Fraser
Summary: Evelyn was Rick's first love, 25 yrs later it was love at first sight all over again, but first, Rick must win her love. Destiny can be funny, but when it hits it's like Music From Another Room.
1. Chapter OneThe delivery

                                                                **Music From Another Room w/ The Mummy Characters**

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the movie **Music From Another Room** or to the hit movie **The Mummy**. i'n't it sad??

~~~Begin story~~~

In a nice upper-middle class house a family was buzzing, preparing dinner, not a simple plain ordinary dinner they have every night, but a Thanksgiving Dinner, but mind you, it's not any ordinary Thanksgiving Dinner, this year, friends were coming over! Mrs. Melody Carnahan was rushing about, as fast as she could for she was pregnant, finishing a trifle, while her husband, Mr. Howard Carnahan stood nearby not doing anything, and her three children sat at the counter in the kitchen, one of her children, her O'Connell, Jonathan ate a pumpkin pie. Mrs. Carnahan cuffed his ear, and scolded him saying, "Stop eating that pie, it's for after dinner! We're expecting guests in case you have forgotten!"

"I'm hungry!" Jonathan protested then continued to eat the pie. 

"You don't know what hunger is! You ask the Russians, they'll tell you about hunger!" Mrs. Carnahan said getting some biscuits out of the oven, then set them off to cool and went back to the sink to finish dishes. Her husband leaned over to his brother.

"Melody has this thing about how the Russians are so poor," Mr. Carnahan said to his brother.

"Now, Jerome is bringing his son, so I want you all to be nice to him!" Mrs. Carnahan said. "He's a little shy."

"Why?" Mrs. Carnahan's daughter, Mary asked.

"Because he is!"

Howard leaned over to his brother again, "His mother, Constance died. She was murdered. And _he_, the son, found the body."

"I told you he was a retard," Jonathan said, then put a piece of Pumpkin Pie in his mouth.

~~~~Outside~~~~~

A Jeep pulled up outside the Carnahan residence, and a tall man with brown shaved hair stepped out, he was dressed in an army suit, no, not camouflage. It was a suit used by military personnel to wear to formal occasions. He walked to the other door and helped his four-year-old son out. His son looked like him. He too had brown hair, though it was more toward spiky; he was a little darker than his father though. He had a sad look on his face as he carried a pink box with a pie in it to the house.

"Now, Richard, this is a nice family. The mother was a friend of your mother in High School. She has kids, so there'll be plenty of kids for you to play with," the man said, patting his son on the back. 

Richard traced the brass Egyptian Eye above the doorbell then rang the doorbell. Mrs. Carnahan answered, the family behind her. She opened her arms and pulled Rick's father into a hug. 

"Oh! It's so good to see you again, Jerome!" She said, and then she looked down to Rick and smiled. She knelt down. "Hello. You must be Rick!"

Rick nodded and gave her the pink box. "Oh, is this for the dinner?" she asked. Rick nodded again, not at all smiling.

"Well, come in, come in! Dinner will be ready soon!" Melody said and Jerome and his son, Rick stepped in.

~~a little later~~~

The Football game was on TV and the screen hazed a little, for it was a very old TV, plus, this is like 1977 here. 

"You moved!" Jonathan said.

"Don't move!" Mary sighed exasperatedly.

And there stood Rick, holding the TV antennas with a dull look on his face.

After dinner was over Rick wandered into another room, and took off the shelf a photo album. He flipped through the pages glancing at photos till he got to a certain one. It was one of his father and mother together, the day of their wedding. The corners of his mouth curled up to a little smile, as he remember his mum, but disappeared after remembering the last time he saw his mom. He took the photo out of his place and held it.

In the kitchen, Melody was washing dishes when she turned to see the game, all of a sudden she felt a gush of water between her legs, and she dropped her glass plate.

Back in the room that Rick is in. He sat there; still holding the photo when the door opened, and Mr. Carnahan, his wife, and Rick's dad came in. Mrs. Carnahan had a pained look on her face. Jerome and Howard sat her down on a couch.

"Children, just go outside and play! Go on! Outside!" Howard yelled to his kids. Rick hid behind a chair.

"Okay, Melody, don't push, just don't push, wait until the medical team gets here," Jerome said, trying to calm Melody down.

"I have to push!" She said.

"Where the hell is the ambulance??" Howard roared. "We need a doctor!"

"J-Jerome's a doctor!" Melody said.

"Yeah, but I'd rather have one that's sober!" Howard said.

"Thanks for the extra boost of confidence, Howard," Jerome said, taking off his jacket and placing it aside, as he grabbed a blanket and put it under Melody.

"I can't keep this in!" Melody said.

"What?? What?" Howard asked.

"She means, this baby has to come out now," Jerome said. "Okay, I'm going to have you push soon, wait a sec…okay, push!"

Melody pushed, squeezing her husband's shirt. She held her breath. 

"Okay, Melody stop, and breath, now push again!" Jerome said. Melody nodded and did so. "Oh no, I think there's something wrong."

"What? What? What do you mean wrong? Can you fix it??" Howard asked.

"I think the umbilical cord wrapped around the babies neck," Jerome said. "I can't reach in and get it, my hands are too big."

Rick's head had stuck out more from behind the couch and Howard nodded, "You, get out of here!"

Jerome turned around to see what Howard was talking to. Jerome nodded and said, "D-do what he says, son."

Rick nodded and got up to go to the door, when then Jerome stopped him, "no, wait. Help me here."

Rick nodded and stood next to him, waiting for instructions.

"Now, there's a baby in there," Jerome said, receiving a puzzled look from his son, "I'll explain it later. But I want you to reach your hands up in there, and I want you to find the baby. When you feel it, feel for the umbilical cord, it's around the baby's neck; I want you to unravel it from the baby's neck." Rick put his hands up Melody, and searched. "Can you feel the baby?" Rick nodded. "Okay look for the umbilical cord, it feels like a rope, a wet rope like when we rigged that little ship, remember?" Rick nodded. "Okay, feel for that." Rick did. "Can you feel it?" Rick shook his head. "Can you now?" Rick nodded. "Okay, get unraveled from the neck." Rick worked. "Did you get it?" Rick nodded. "Alright, great, now keep your hands there, and pulled the baby, Melody, now PUSH!"

Melody pushed, Rick pulled, and finally the baby came out, Jerome took the baby and wrapped it in a blanket near by, "Hey, it's a girl!"

Rick gave Melody the child; Melody smiled, through her tears and red face, "Evelyn, her name is Evelyn!"

Jerome, patted his son's back with a placenta-covered hand, and smiled proudly at his son. Then Rick, the quiet shy boy said, "I'm going to marry her."

Melody smiled and laughed a little. Rick just looked at the child fondly. 

~~~25 years later~~~

Rick looked out the bus window at the passing buildings of London. He saw on a wall written, 'I don't want the whole world, I just want your half' Rick smirked to himself. Rick had grown over the 25 year, standing at 6'3" and having a tad longer hair, though in a bowl cut. He had been away to Italy for a year to train for being a tilest. 

The bus stopped at his stop, he got off and walked down a few blocks to where his girlfriend's apartment was. WAS. As Rick approached he saw a moving van, his happy face changed to one of confusion, as he saw his girlfriend loading the van with the movers. He himself ended up helping.

"I thought we were going to live together!" Rick said, helping her carry a box to the van.

"Really?!" She said, annoyed. "What made you think that?"

"Probably when you said that when I came back we'd live together."

" I wrote you not to come!"

"Oh you did? And where was I? On the road coming here! What's in Glasgow?"

" William, now could hurry up please? These people charge by the hour!" She said, angrily. Rick walked up behind her, disbelieving that he was being dumped.

"What? William, William of Glasgow?! I thought you loved me!" He said a tad sarcastic though more angrily. 

"Really?! What made you think that?"

"Probably when you said 'I love you.'"

"That's sweet, really it is Rick. But you take thing to literally, it's a great quality, don't lose it," She said then walked back into the apartment.

"What am I going to do now? Where am I going to LIVE, Sara?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you what, I'll sell the apartment to you."

"For how much?"

"$1600."

Rick's eyes widened in disbelief, "A month?!"

"Yeah," She said like it was common knowledge. "Okay, 1530, but I can't go any lower. Take it or leave it, I have a waiting list like a mile long."

"I won't," he said, taking another box. She just nodded her head, ignoring him. He scowled, as he walked over to the van, he turned to Sara, who wasn't standing there. Then he slammed the box onto the van, and shouted, "I am never ever going to fall in love again!"

The box turned out to have 'FRAGILE' written on it, a Spanish worker bent over and picked it up and said to Rick, "Good luck amigo."

Rick just looked at him then picked up his trunk and walked off, after giving an angry kick at a bush.

"But, Mr. Laveny said that I give you the letter you give me the job," Rick said, walking in a museum type place with a fat short man dressed in paint stained clothes with a curled mustache wearing an "artists' hat"

"Well, he was mistaken. Listen, I have 15 others to apprentice too. I'd hire you if I had the money, but I don't! I'm sorry," The man said.

"But I'm the best Mr. Nary!" Rick said.

"The best?" He repeated, looking Rick over, not sure. He looked up at the painting he was restoring. Then he said, "Call me in a week." Then he walked off. Rick just stood there a moment that was bad luck incident number two. Then he walked off. He walked to streets of London looking for a place to stay. He then saw a sign in the window of Krammer's Bakery that said, 'Room for Rent please inquire within.' Rick smiled the week was looking better! He crossed the street and went inside the Bakery. 

The old man, Mr. Krammer walked him up to the room and said in his old voice, "The way you speak, where are you from?"

"I'm from here," Rick said. "Well, I was born on an air force base outside of town. I've lived in America most my life. My dad die a year ago while I was in Italy, training to be a mosaic." 

"A mosaic?"

"Yeah, I mean, I repair mosaics."

"Oh, is there a call for that?"

"No, not enough. They use computers to design mosaics now."

"Ah, yes, it's like baking, it's all plastic now, plastic covering, plastic containers," Mr. Klammer got out a key and unlocked a door and stepped in side a room. It wasn't a small room, nor big, it was medium size. It had a bed at one wall, a window, a couch, a mirror near the closet; it had wooden floors (for this was an old building) with a throw rug. "This is it. No smoking, no parties. The girl before you, she had parties."

"Oh, it smells nice," said Rick cheerfully. Mr. Krammer gave him the key. 

"Do you ride a bicycle?"

"Yeah, I ride bikes, why?"

"If you do delivery, the rent goes down," Mr. Krammer said.

"Okay."

Rick rode a bike with a basket that held a pink box tied in twine down a street in the upper-middle class homes. He held a sheet with an address; he looked at the street signs at the intersection. He was lost! He saw a couple getting out of a mini van. "Excuse me, could tell me where Olmstead Street is? Olmstead Street," Rick said. The couple just ignored him. Rick sulked and waved lazily and said, "Thanks for your help."

Rick got off his bike and walked it up to a house. He was just going to go against men's pride and actually ask for directions, he didn't think that asking the couple that ignored him counted. He got the box, out of habit of delivery though this wasn't the house and he looked at the doorbell. It had a brass Egyptian Eye with 'Carnahan' written on it above the doorbell, the memory came back to him of that day, and he rang the doorbell. He looked around, it looked the same, he looked up at the house… yep it was the same. He immediately turned around, when the door opened.

"Who is it?" a woman asked, she didn't seem to look straight at him. Rick could tell she was blind. Rick walked back up. He looked at the paper.

"Could, you help me, I'm looking for Olmstead Street."

"Oh."

"No, it's alright, I can leave."

"We're leaving now!" a woman shouted into the house as she exited, she was tall, had dark brown hair, and blue eyes. She was thin, but not to thin.  "Come on, I thought you were coming."

She held the blind girl's arm. The Blind girl yanked her arm out of her sister's grasp, "No, I changed my mind."

"Oh, come on, don't be silly!"

"I'm NOT being silly, I can't skate."

"Yes you can. Anyone can skate, I bet he can skate," she said gesturing to Rick. "Can you skate?"

"Uh, Yeah, yeah I can skate," Rick said, being pulled out of his thoughts. 

"See? Now, come on, Nicole."

"I don't want to."

"Fine," the girl said then turned and then noticed Rick still standing there. "May I help you?"

"Oh, this gentleman is looking for Olmstead Street," Nicole said stepping forward a little.

"Oh, okay, you go up until you reach that stop sign there, then you take a left and go down until you reach the drugstore, then go right," the girl kept talking but Rick wasn't really listening, he was looking, remembering what he said, and falling in love.

The girl, Evelyn, finished speaking and Nicole turned to Rick, "Did you understand all that?"

Rick was pulled out of his train of thought again, blinking from the sunlight, he nodded, "Uh, yeah, yeah, I got it. Thank you." He got on his bike and left.

~~~End Chapter~~~

Jester: Okay, I have to see the movie again; it's not exactly totally line for line. Okay? So, I was just watching it because Jude Law is in it, and I thought, what a great story this would make! So, I got to thinking and presto! So, hope you like it! Tc!

Jester


	2. Chapter TwoThey meet properly again!

Chapter Two!  
  
  
  
Rick leaned on the table Mr. And Mrs. Krammer were making tarts on, telling them the story.  
  
"So you found the girl you said you were going to marry?" Mrs. Krammer said in her Dutch accent.  
  
"Mm-hmm. I helped deliver her, my father use to tell me that stupid story all the time. Now I found her, on accident," Rick said.  
  
"Ah, Carnahans, nice family," Mr. Krammer said.  
  
"What can you tell me about them?" Rick asked, eating a little piece of tart.  
  
"One girl is blind, Nicole, she has a sweet tooth though, very nice family. The mother is sick, Evelyn, the youngest helps take care of her," Mrs. Krammer said cutting the dough.  
  
"Do you know if Evelyn lives there?"  
  
"I don't know, she just gets cakes and treats here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She ordered a cake?" Rick asked, excitedly leaning on the counter where the cakes were displayed. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"I don't know, she just called up and ordered a cake," Mrs. Krammer said writing down the address while her husband tied the pink box in twine.  
  
"Nothing written on it?" Rick asked.  
  
"No, nothing. Do you want to take the delivery?"  
  
"Yeah, yes of course! I mean it's not like she's an astronaut or something. She's just a woman I helped deliver. I mean, the world's full of women, right?"  
  
"More than men," Mr. Krammer said.  
  
"Exactly, she just a woman," Rick said, leaning more on the counter, not noticing Mr. Krammer holding the box for him to take. Mrs. Krammer tapped and Rick snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, right."  
  
As Rick rode the bike down the street that the Carnahans lived on he went throught lines to say to her. "Hello, remember me? I'm Rick O'Connell, I delivered, now I'm delivering you a cake!" Rick thought, no that wouldn't do. "Hello, remember me? I remember you! I really remember you." No no not good. "Hello, I'm Rick, Rick O'Connell, I helped deliver you!"  
  
Rick strayed off his thoughts as he saw Evelyn get out of the car with another man; he stared at her, and didn't notice the car door open B A N G!! Rick hit the car door and was thrown over the car door.  
  
"Oh my god," Evelyn said, as she rushed over to help, the man she was with following.  
  
Rick opened his eyes to see a small crowd around him, he felt and ice pack on his head. "Ugh, ow, my head."  
  
"Oh, are you alright?" an old woman asked.  
  
"He's probably going to sue," a man, kind of old for he had grey hair said.  
  
"Do think so?" the owner of the car asked.  
  
"I would," another man dressed in blue doctor's outfit said, sitting on the car.  
  
"No, no I'm fine, I have your cake," Rick, said getting up.  
  
"Don't move you idiot!" the old man said.  
  
"That's probably the cake I ordered," Evelyn said.  
  
"What' the occasion?" the man on the car asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine, thank you I'm fine," Rick said, taking the ice off his head. He turned to the old woman. He held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Rick O'Connell."  
  
The old woman had a shocked face on, Rick's eyes rolled up and he fell back, another man catching him.  
  
Rick woke up on a couch, a nice blanket covering. He heard the door opened and he turned to look, he saw a little girl standing there. "Hello," Rick said. The girl screamed and ran off down the hall into the kitchen where she was scolded for screaming. Rick sat up and looked around. He was in a nice cozy room. He looked at a little tree like thing that held lockets. He looked at one then put it back. He got up, stretched a bit then walked down the hall into the kitchen where the old woman greeted him.  
  
"Hello," Rick said. The woman hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Rick, there you are! Everybody! Listen, listen!" She said, until they quieted down. "This is the man child who thrust these very hands into my reluctant womb, and wrestled, and wrestled until he had brought out life itself from me."  
  
Rick just waved a bit, "Hi."  
  
"Hey, that's the retard! That's the retard!" a man said, the man was tall with brown colored hair and wore a doctor's outfit.  
  
"Here she is! Look at her, isn't she magnificent!" Melody said, bringing Evelyn to Rick.  
  
"Mother, please," Evelyn said, blushing a little.  
  
Rick gazed at her dreamily, and then said, "Last time I saw you, you were covered in after birth."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that's a line you've never heard before," a man said walking up behind her. He was tall with black short hair.  
  
"Imhotep, this is the man responsible for bringing me into this world, be grateful," Evelyn said. Imhotep put an arm around her.  
  
"Thank you for bringing her into the world. It'd be a much less interesting place without her," then they walked off.  
  
"Rick, you must stay for dinner," Melody said. Rick nodded.  
  
"Thanks," he said. Then walked off. He past a woman holding a baby who stopped him  
  
"Hello, I'm Mary," she said.  
  
"oh, hello, is that your baby?" He asked pointing to the child.  
  
"OH, yeah right," She said and put the baby in his arms.  
  
"Hey could you bring the baby in here please?" the lavender haired boy asked. Rick did so. "Why did you fire her, Nicole?"  
  
"She read too fast, and she skipped parts," Nicole said.  
  
"Jonathan hired one of his girlfriends to read for Nicole," Jonathan's wife said to Rick.  
  
"Oh, that's silly honey," Jonathan said.  
  
"Oh, that's right, your girlfriends can't read."  
  
"Come on honey!" Jonathan said following his wife into the kitchen leaving Rick and Nicole alone. Rick watched Evelyn and Imhotep outside the window. He reached in his pocket and got out some tile and started to shake them in his hand.  
  
"What's that sound?" Nicole asked. Rick just then noticed her.  
  
"Oh, it's some tile I collected for good luck," Rick replied.  
  
"Oh, that's cool, can I feel them?"  
  
"Yeah sure, that's granite," Rick looked out the window again for a while then gave Nicole another one, "That's marble, and this is malachite."  
  
"huh, is something wrong?"  
  
"What, no, nothing's wrong. How about you keep those?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"For good luck eh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The table was full with the family. On one end sat Mr. Howard Carnahan, the opposite end sat Mrs. Melody Carnahan. On the opposite side of Rick sat Imhotep, to Imhotep's right was Evelyn, and to Imhotep's left was Jonathan' wife. On Rick's side sat himself, to his left was Nicole, and to his right was Mary and Jonathan. Conversation was abuzz.  
  
"More wine?" Rick asked Mary.  
  
"Ah, man, wine's poison," she said as Rick filled her cup.  
  
"Oh, please don't Mary!" Evelyn said. "She says practically everything is poison."  
  
"I'm just telling the facts!" Mary then turned to Rick. "They injected a rat five times a day with this stuff for twenty years, you know what it died of?"  
  
"Old?"  
  
"Mmf! I like this guy!" Jonathan said, no one really gave that answer to Mary.  
  
"I'm thinking of reading A Russian Love Story," Nicole said. (Of course I can't remember the real title, so sorry, if you want to know what it was then watch the movie!) Melody sighed.  
  
"OH, that is the greatest love story I have ever read!" Melody said.  
  
"Can we please not talk about love while I'm eating?" Howard said.  
  
"Daddy doesn't believe in love," Nicole said to Rick.  
  
"Rick's been love before, haven't you Rick? He's a romantic, I can tell," Melody said.  
  
"Actually I have been in love," Rick said.  
  
"Oh really?" Nicole asked. "What's it like?"  
  
"Oh, yes, do tell, I'm all pins and needles," Mary said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it's like listening to music from another room. You sing along with the tune because it's one you really like, and say a door closes or a train passes by you still sing and when you hear the song you're in exact same time with it. That's what it's like," Rick said. Jonathan's wife began to cry.  
  
"Oh man, made the wife cry," Jonathan said.  
  
"Well, thank you Rick, that is a fitting intro to what I have to say," Evelyn said getting up. But then Jonathan' wife got up.  
  
"I can't take this," She said and pulled out a gun. Rick's eyes went wide. "I am going to kill myself." Rick ducked under the table.  
  
"Oh, please stop doing that, Meela!" Melody said.  
  
"Must we go through this every night?" Howard asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Don't worry, her therapist never gives her bullets," Nicole said to Rick.  
  
"Unfortunately," Mary said.  
  
"I'm going to kill myself, then I'm going to kill him," She said pointing the gun to Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan sighed exasperatedly, "How many times have we been through this? Kill me, then yourself! Got it? It's me then you, me then you. Okay?"  
  
Meela nodded. Evelyn held out her hand, "Okay, give me the gun."  
  
Meela nodded and handed her the gun, "Okay, take it, I got it out of my system."  
  
Rick sat back up. Jonathan then said, "Okay, what were you going to say?"  
  
Evelyn just sat there so Imhotep got up, "She was going to say that we are officially engaged."  
  
"Oh this is so wonderful!" Melody said. Rick just sat there, as the couple was congratulated; he had to break them up. He wouldn't let his spirit be broken but this just pushed it back a little.  
  
"Hey, Nicole, I'll read for you," Rick said, an idea forming in his head.  
  
"Really? Hey, Mum Rick said he'd read for me! Is it okay if Rick reads for me, Evelyn?" Nicole asked excitedly. Evelyn nodded. "What do you think, Howard?" Melody asked. Howard just shrugged, "I don't care."  
  
Rick walked up the steps to the Mosaic place dressed in some old clothes that he wouldn't use except for this. Mr. Nary came to him and gave him an apron.  
  
"Oh, thank you Mr., Nary! You won't regret this! I'm a magician!" Rick said, putting on the apron.  
  
"If I wanted a magician I would have hired Houdini," Mr. Nary said. He turned around, "Okay come look at these plans over here."  
  
Rick sat at a table, as someone came with a bucket and piled tiles on the table. Rick just looked at the wall in thought, chewing on gum.  
  
"Have them cleaned by noon, Michelangelo," the Italian said then walked off. Rick nodded and got to work.  
  
"He stepped out of the train knowing that no one should know that he wanted to marry Kitty. 'Just be calm, and quiet. What are you doing? I said be quiet stupid!' he said to his heart," Rick read to Nicole and Melody. "This isn't working is it?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Melody asked from her position on the couch, she lay on the couch her head resting on Nicole's lap.  
  
"I mean, this scene takes place in a garden, we should be in a garden!" Rick said.  
  
"Oh, no, I can't leave mother, Evelyn would kill me," Nicole said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, Nicole. You could go to the garden that Evelyn works at! I'll go get your coat," Melody said, but Rick stopped her.  
  
"There's no need, it's a beautiful day outside! It's warm and sunny!" Rick said.  
  
"No, I don't want to," Nicole said. Melody put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Go on with Rick, honey," Melody said comfortingly. "It's alright, he'll take care of you, and I'll be alright. Don't let me get in your way."  
  
So out they went to the garden that Evelyn worked in. Nicole sat on a bench in the shade of a towering young oak as Rick read to her, constantly looking up to look for Evelyn.  
  
"I can hear a bee. Is there a bee around?" Nicole asked nervously.  
  
"No, no there's no bee near you," Rick said and continued reading.  
  
"Yes there is I can hear it," Nicole said again, she sat uncomfortable.  
  
"No, there isn't a bee anywhere near you, I promise."  
  
"Yes there is! I can it better than you!" Nicole said.  
  
"No-"  
  
Nicole shot up, "Yes there is! Get it away from me! The bees are all around me!"  
  
Evelyn had been walking down the stairs of the Garden when she saw Nicole shoot up, crying, she ran over and calmed her down. "Nicole, Nicole, calm down! There are no bees near you!"  
  
"I hate bees!" Nicole sobbed. Evelyn took her to the bathroom. Evelyn walked out to Rick.  
  
"Why did you bring her here?!" Evelyn practically screamed at him.  
  
"You said she get out more," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, with me."  
  
"Why only with you?"  
  
"Because she and I have a special relationship! You wouldn't understand, I have always been her eyes to the sighted world."  
  
"Well, perhaps she should have someone else do that for her!"  
  
"You know, I don't think you're the right kind of person to read for her."  
  
"What?! What, are you firing me?!"  
  
"Yes! This isn't a kind of job for people like you!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what kind of person is this job for?"  
  
"For a retired teacher or elder, not you!" Evelyn said then pointed to his chest and said, "There's a bee on you."  
  
"Jesus," he said then stuck hand in his shirt to get the bee off. "You know, you don't always have to be the one to do everything, perhaps Nicole should get out more, with other people!"  
  
"Ssh! You're provoking it! Such fascinating creatures, bees are. Each is born to do their job; they do it, then they die," Evelyn said.  
  
"Is that what you're going to do?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Are you happy, Evelyn?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm happy!"  
  
"I don't think you are."  
  
"Then why did you ask the question if you knew the answer? Are you happy?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," Rick said.  
  
"Great, how great! Everybody's happy!" Evelyn was about to say more when Nicole came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, I'm better, I overreacted, and I'm sorry," she said standing there like a little girl.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought you here if you had a bad time," Rick said as he and Evelyn walked over to her.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm glad you did. It was kind of like an adventure."  
  
"D-do you want to stay and read some more?"  
  
"Oh no, no. I'm ready to go home now."  
  
"Alright, let's go," Evelyn said and grabbed hold of Nicole's arm and lead her to her car. Rick just stood there a while and waved.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow then," and he walked off. Then he came stumbling back fighting the bee that was on his shirt. "Yaahh! Get away you blasted bee! Yowch! You little shit!! Sting me will you? Take that! Ha! I get the last laugh here!" (AN Okay that fighting the bee part wasn't in there I just added that because I thought it would have been funny to do. Read on plZ!)  
  
~~~End Chapter~~~  
  
Oops, can't read on with the story cuZ the chapter ends! Well I hope you enjoyed! I won't update for a while until I get the movie again and watch it. I've only watched it three times. I have to say it's my favorite Jude Law films because it kind of showed a different part of Jude's acting that I rarely saw; Comedy. He had such innocence in the movie that I haven't really seen in the films of his I have seen. I'm a big Jude Law fan and Brendan Fraser fan. I have seen that Brendan possesses a great acting ability. He can go from comedy to doing a drama in a snap. And can easily convert from doing a film to acting on stage easily too. He so diverse in his choosing and yet he only does the roles that are interesting to him. So he recently did a comedy, a Looney Tunes movie, next he'll probably do a drama or action, but an appealing role in Drama or Action. Well enough of my ranting on how talented Jude and Brendan are. R&R plZ I hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. Done and apologies

The vile wretched things I have done! I speak bitterness of my "friends" and expect hardy welcome each time I see them! I realize my own hypocrisy! My own stupidity! For I have become the worst friend one can possibly have! I've become just like the "friends" who abandoned my uncle! I've become one who abandons them! I've left their back open and don't even have the guts to tell them until one other finds out! May they be joyous, for I am leaving their town, and highly doubt I'll return! I've told the one who Pmed (on Wolfhome) me to do all they could to erase me from their mind! 

All I've done! I've jump into to much conclusions, and have been narrow minded! I thought I'd always try to be the best friend I could, defend them, protect them, kill those that hurt them! But lo! I've done the hurt, I've done the attack, I've done the worst! Talked behind their back! Have no pity for me! I am not the victim, they are! Have your pity to them, have your comfort reserved for them, have your friendship saved for them, and not me. I've done bad, and I suffer for it.   


For now, she is in the right, I exile myself from posting on fan fiction.net henceforth. I will drop by every now and then to see what's going on. You can catch me on Wolfhome.com as Tragic_ookami (unless she were to say that she likes it there then I will be gone from there henceforth so she has no reminder of the "friend" who spoke badly of she and her friends) and on Yahoo Instant Messenger (YIM) as TragicJesterFraserOokami. 

If I could turn back the clock and right what I've wrong, I would, but that is not done, for what is done is done, and there is no way to change it. I offer my apology to all and to her, and I don't expect you to take it, for I take not even my own, I don't forgive myself.   


Hello, good bye,   
  
You all rock, don't ever change.   


Jester Fraser

"Loose one friend, loose all friends, loose yourself"-Eric Matthews in Boy Meets World.

  



End file.
